Hearts of Secrets
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: AU where Flipside and Flopside weren't created by the two tribes, but they do exist. The Tribe of Ancients and the Tribe of Darkness have fought and fought for years until something unthinkable is done. Now, two Princesses that rule strange dimensions must figure out the past in order to help Mario and his friends save the present. Multiple pairings, OCxOC included.
1. Prologue

**Hello all. I realize I have not updated, well, I have, but only on my blog. Let me explain this story. This involves my own characters. It's an AU where Flipside and Flopside were not created by the two tribes, but the people who had witnessed the events between them and created the two towns to try to show that the two tribes only wanted harmony with each other. **

**It's about my two Princess characters who are actually the personification of the Chaos and Purity Hearts. I will be working on this for a good while, so please enjoy and review when you're done reading this short prologue. **

* * *

And then, the opposing forces shattered together, lives spilling to the horror of the world's eyes.

Every single person from the Tribe of Darkness hated everybody from the Tribe of Ancients, and vice versa.

Though, the highest level of hate went to the tribes' princesses. The Princesses might have been twin sisters, but the tribes would never forgive each other's betrayal…

Blood was splattered into everyone's world, left and right. Grudges would never be broken.

Mothers stood there covering their children's eyes.

And what did either tribe feel for this?

Absolutely nothing.

_Nothing!_

To the tribes' dismay, the war got even larger. Each tribe was trying to prevent what was written in the other Prognosticus.

Sobs were heard from people in the tribes as loved ones were lost, never to be seen again, children would grow up without a parent, most presumably a father, but these were desperate times. Now they were even taking young boys…even infants.

Mothers would throw fits all for nothing, mothers would be widowed and children would be kidnapped and now they were all alone, widowed and not even parents anymore.

Who was there to be the judge of all the sorrow?

No one even cared. Every little emotion felt between these two tribes all led back to hatred.

Hatred was such a strong word, but it is the easiest word to describe the opposing forces' emotions towards each other.

* * *

This fighting had been going on since the day a group of people broke off from the Tribe of Ancients and decided to call themselves the "Tribe of Darkness."

Everyone wanted something different, and then the Dark Prognosticus was written.

And then every precious moment between the two tribes was _shattered. _The Tribe of Ancients wrote the Light Prognosticus to counter it, revealing what to do to get rid of it, but they knew that it would be impossible.

That, in fact, the world would fall victim to the Dark Prognosticus, whether it be now or in the next millennium.

But, as long as one person could fight back, maybe there would be glimmers of hope.

Hope… what an evil emotion to the Tribe of Ancients, it was.

They would gather all their precious hope just to watch the pieces of it fall down once more.

The world was turning monochromatic to everyone now. Even to those who weren't in the two tribes.

What other way would solve their problems? Make peace with the Tribe of Ancients? How _unbearably eternally_ funny that would've been.

The Tribe of Ancients knew how valuable the knowledge of the Tribe of Darkness was, but the Tribe of Darkness was unreasonable. They were selfish, and cruel and stubborn and hated the other tribe for no reason.

They were holding a grudge against the tribe that was the reason they existed, but the sister tribe had become the very bane of their existence.

They had said the Tribe of Ancients was full of people who were 'intelligent, but too dimwitted to see what the world should be, that they saw the world in the wrong light and that they shoved their beliefs down everyone else's throats.' But, the worst they had said was that these people were 'unfit to belong in their perfect race.'

What their perfect race was supposed to be, no one has ever come even close to knowing. Their thoughts were vehemently hard to decipher.

Sadly, the Tribe of Ancients were not accepting of these comments, and waged war on them when the Tribe of Darkness came and attacked their tribe, demanding they hand over the Light Prognosticus so the other tribe may burn it.

The Ancients stopped them in their tracks if only for that single moment, and said they would not unless the Dark Prognosticus was burned at the same time the Light Prognosticus was.

Both of the tribes refused to burn the books, and so a great war was waged over the tribes to see who would get the other book.

And one day, there arose a panic in someone of great importance in the Tribe of Ancients.

* * *

A smirk and then a slight chuckle.

"Well, would you look at that? Dear sister has pleaded for my help."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm gonna go into further detail with the explanation since I think I didn't do well last time.**

**This is the last chapter taking place in the past of my , the next one takes place after the events of Super Paper Mario, when Count Bleck and Tippi go… wherever they go, I gave it some cheesy name in this story xD**

**One of my girls appeared last chapter, in the Prologue, she actually go the only dialogue there xD They will appear here and I will try to describe them best to my abilities, since I can't draw, otherwise I would show you guys a picture after you read this chapter.**

* * *

"Now, Ciara, don't take this like you would take anything else. It's not a game, it's _serious_."

There was no response from the other girl, Ciara, but there was a sigh.

"Ciara, please answer me. I know you like to remain silent, but I also know you love to take everything as some sort of chaotic game, which this is not."

Sensing her sister's distress, Ciara let out another sigh, "Ashlynn, calm down. I understand you completely. I know it's not a game. That doesn't mean I can't have a little fun."

Ashlynn seemed to calm down, smoothing out her white dress, "Fine. I'll let you have your fun, but I don't see how this will be fun at all."

Ciara did not say anything, the blank stare at her sister unwavering.

"Look." Ashlynn started, "I just want to let you know that my tribe is, in all due respect, dear sister, done fighting your tribe. Quite honestly, we're sick of you."

Ciara's violet eyes didn't look phased by her sister's words, they looked more like she found the conversation extremely stupid and hilarious.

Ashlynn sighed, "This fighting needs to end. That's all I'm trying to say."

Ciara rolled her eyes, standing up to turn away from her sister, "Ashlynn, you know as much as both of us would enjoy the fighting being ceased, it will never happen. The people of the tribes are convinced that we, meaning you and me, want the other tribe's Prognosticus, and while this may be true for me, they won't let it go. The fighting will never end."

Ashlynn nodded, twirling a lock of her hair, and Ciara noted that her sister was nervous, the hair twirling habit only appeared when she was nervous.

For once, the pure white Princess had nothing to say and Ciara was simply dumbfounded that Ashlynn had nothing to say.

"Ashlynn, you have a plan, I presume?"

Ashlynn was always over prepared for everything, but shook her head.

Ciara rolled her eyes, "You are obviously lost in thought. You may think the views of me and my people are stupid, but I should not be treated as if I am stupid. Now, for the sake of Grambi, _tell me_!"

Surprised by her chaotic outburst, Ciara sat down as Ashlynn began to explain something.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think our only choice is to.. Well…"

Ciara rolled her eyes again as she became even angrier at the other Princess. She was beginning to ponder why she even responded to her sister's letter.

"I think the only way is to…" she trailed off, before snapping her silver eyed gaze into her sister's field of view, knowing Ciara would never directly look into anyone's eyes.

With a light whimper, she stated her plan.

* * *

Ciara wasn't as anxious as her sister was about this day. In fact, for once, the chaotic girl was rather excited about something.

Ashlynn was incredibly nervous and she wanted to break. How could she _do _something like this? Her plan had flaws, what if they were killed or worse or just - She sighed. But at the very end, would it matter? At least the rest of the world would be safe.

Ciara chuckled as the other girl paced back and forth. To confuse the tribes, the two had both tied their multi-colored hair into a pony-tail and wore some random gray cloaks over their normal dresses. It would be hard to tell the difference, besides their eyes and the order of their hair colors, but other than that, no one would be able to tell them apart. Ashlynn knew this, she had to be ready, of course.

Ciara rolled her eyes at her sister. "Ashlynn, hurry up."

Ashlynn stared at Ciara and wondered how she could do something as easily as this…

She shook her head, finalizing what she was doing and went on to complete the plan.

* * *

They wouldn't leave Ashlynn's mind.

The blood.

The screams.

The tears.

_The blood._

All of them were dead.

All of her people. All of Ciara's people. And who was to blame but these two? They were officially cold-blooded murderers now.

Even though they weren't finished, and Ashlynn silently hated herself for this, she knew to save the world she had to rid the world of these imperfect people. (What do you know? Perhaps Ciara's people knew something Ashlynn's didn't.)

On the other hand, Ciara could care less about any of them. She couldn't feel guilty at all. Some screams made her chuckle.

And Ashlynn knew her sister was playing a _sick game_. It was who she was, and Ciara couldn't fix that.

When they had finally finished wiping out two of the brightest civilizations in history, the Ancients and the people of Darkness, Ashlynn fell to her knees and broke down. She _sobbed_ for what seemed like an eternity.

Ciara stood behind her in utter silence, as usual. Some things didn't change…

But then, a white glow enveloped Ashlynn. Ciara stared eagerly, only to see her sister disappear in a flash. And then, the same happened to said girl observing the scene, but the glow had been black.

Ciara's mind became cloudy and she fell into a deep slumber, just like her sister.

…_What happened? _was the last thing she could think before her eyes fluttered to a close and Everything went black.

* * *

**Listened to a ton of Linkin Park while writing this. I have a play list of songs that inspire me while I write! :D**

**If you guys want to know, Ciara's name is pronounced like Kee-a-ra, not like Sierra or Kira or something. ****You met my girls! Woo!**

**If you didn't realize, Ashlynn's plan was to kill the two tribes to save the world, which was stated in there a few times. It'll be clearer next chapter.**

**Ciara's totally a sick freak hahaha. No seriously. She's the Chaos heart and all, so like, what else would you expect?**

**Reviewwwwww and I will love you forever. And you get hot chocolate too. Yep, yep, yep. **


End file.
